


The things we do for friends

by Basic_instinct40



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: The Expanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/pseuds/Basic_instinct40
Summary: Very brief scene set between S3ep6. Very Brief





	The things we do for friends

He’s my best friend in the whole world. 

 

Amos doesn't think anyone has ever said this about him before. He knows he hasn't said that about anyone else, but he's never had a reason. Before he can fully process what Prax has said he is placing Mei’s small trembling hand in Amos’s giant paw. Her wide innocent eyes stare up at him with a mixture of hope and fear. He says, “Hi” in response to her timid introduction, feeling a swell of proactiveness build in his chest. In the two minutes that he has known Mei, Amos knew for a fact that Prax would not be the only one to go to the ends of the solar system for her.

Dragging his gaze away from her small almond eyes he watches Prax step into the airlock with Dr. Strickland. Over the past couple of months he witnessed Prax grow from a man whose only weapon had ever been the soil beneath his fingers to someone who would shoot first, and ask questions later. Did Prax have it in him to frag Dr. Strickland? The answer was yes. He deserved this revenge, few ever got the chance to right the wrongs of their enemies -- but this was Prax, a man who saw the whole universe in a soy plant. A man who carried his daughter’s dinosaur backpack through the Roci with him. He could be a killer, but he didn't have to be. 

He took Mei over to the group of equally scared children, kneeling down in front of her he looked her right in the eye. “Wait right here”, he told her. “I have to help your Dad finish something.” Mei said nothing, but nodded her head in understanding. 

Amos opened the airlock, hearing Dr. Strickland begging for his life. ‘Won't do you any good’, he thought. The Doctor’s fate was sealed as soon as Amos decided to help find Mei. He reached his hand out slowly to lower the gun from Prax’s hand. 

“You're not that guy”, Amos said trying to catch Prax’s eyes. “You're not that guy”. He said again, gently pushing Prax out of the airlock. Amos couldn't make sweeping declarations of friendship or even show his affection in the way that most people could understand; but he could kill. Kill those who needed it, protect those that deserved it. He could be that guy for Prax and Mei. 

“Thank you, thank you!”, Dr. Strickland said as Amos turned his way. Instantly the Doctor stopped speaking. Amos took half a second to enjoy the fear in his eyes, if only for the benefit of the Meng’s. “I am that guy.”


End file.
